


Poetry

by Rugss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rugss/pseuds/Rugss
Summary: This is a collection of poems I wrote in my spare time. Feel free to look around and have fun!





	Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> This is, as the summary says, a collection of poems I wrote. I'm justing putting this here to ensure that I don't lose them but I'll be happy if anyone wants to give feedback. 
> 
> This first one is my first poem ever so it is very much bad. Have fun!

Dying, the concepts I loved  
And all the illusions broke.  
The fire that burnt flesh,  
And the blizzard that froze hearts  
Still destroyed lives  
With viciousness that stung.

The reality faded, the dream grew.   
When will it all end?  
No one hears a scream,  
When there’s no air, in the suffocating silence,  
No one wants to see past the facade.

You see, people get used to it,  
The bright smile, the helpful hand.  
So, no one wants the truth,  
The hate behind the smile, the rage behind the hand.  
I don’t mind; it’s better this way.

Dying, the concepts I loved  
And all the illusions broke.


End file.
